


King

by Albenkind



Series: Prompt fills [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, But they both want it, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albenkind/pseuds/Albenkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always wanted to enjoy the pleasure of taking the lead in bed.<br/>Today, Loki finally convinced Thor to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/gifts).



> This is my gift for needleyecandy for the Thorki Secret Santa project who requested a gifset of them being happy together or a fanfiction of Loki banging Thor, preferably in chains. Since I didn't want to end up making a gifset that only consists of two or three gifs, I ended up writing this! It's something completely new for me because I'm not really into bottom!Thor, but I hope I nailed that part anyway!
> 
> Enjoy and Merry Christmas ♥ !

"Forget it." Thor said firmly - again.

It was frustrating to say the least and by now, Loki slowly started to feel ridiculous for starting to ask him over and over again. 

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't get to experience such sweet pleasure? Come on, Thor. We had a deal." Loki argued, scooting closer to Thor and letting his slender fingers run through the golden hair, the silky locks running through his fingers and leaving a tingle in his fingertips that made Loki want to clutch and pull at it to make Thor's head arch back, revealing his delicious throat. Fully exposed for him. 

Thor's lips moved just a little. Every time he started thinking, Thor started to lightly press his full lips together, the corners of his mouth twitching with each changing thought. His eyes moved through the room, making sure to look at everything except Loki. Thor even wrinkled his nose and Loki couldn't suppress a grin at the lovely sight of Thor trying to figure out what to say. Thor was not an idiot and he was not dumb - Loki knew that. But in opposite to Loki, Thor didn't possess the ability to come up with fantastic excuses when there were clearly none. 

Like right now.

There was no good reason why Loki shouldn't be allowed to do exactly what Thor was allowed already. And that was finally having Thor writhing beneath him, begging for release. 

"Admit it, there is no good reason." Loki pointed out after deciding Thor had had enough time to think of at least one cheap excuse. Loki had already thought of some, but it seemed Thor couldn't think of any. Much to Loki's pleasure because the last time they talked about this... Thor had finally agreed to let Loki have him if he couldn't think of a reason against it. 

Good.

"Only this once, Loki." Thor finally agreed, his voice low and almost threatening. Loki _loved_ it when Thor talked to him like this. Harsh enough to put him into his place. But not this time. This time, Loki would be the one who would put _Thor_ into his place.

****

"You do remember that you're supposed to tell me when I hurt you?" Loki asked and looked up, only moving his eyes so he could look at Thor's expression. Thor was sprawled beautifully beneath him. His legs spread wide apart so his knees dropped to his sides and exposing what was lying between his thighs. His erection was more than impressive, a thick vein making its way up from Thor's balls to the tip. Loki could see his cock twitching with the need to be touched - but Loki wouldn't touch him. Not yet. 

Letting his eyes travel up further, Loki could clearly observe the way Thor's chest was heaving with each long breath, his tanned skin was glistening with his own sweat and his cheeks... Oh! They were deeply flushed with a sweet tone of strawberry red, his lips were plump from his kisses they shared only minutes ago. The corners of Thor's eyes were wet from tears brought to him by denied release. 

And the best part of this picture? Thor's hands. Loki was so used to having Thor's strong arms and his broad shoulder holding him down, forcing him into positions Loki willingly obeyed to. But today they were restrained. Loki had cuffed them above his head, securely at the headboard of their ridiculously large bed so each time Loki sent another shiver of pleasure through his body, his arms would jerk back uselessly with the attempt of getting free, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing in his ears.

"You're not hurting me." Thor panted and Loki smirked, looking down again while scissoring his fingers, making Thor squirm and rut his hips down on his fingers. It was an incredible sight to say the least - his own fore- and middle-finger disappearing in Thor's ass up to his knuckles. He couldn't see how they moved inside him, but he could _feel_ it. He could feel Thor's inner walls clamping down on him, the ring of muscles uncertain whether to keep his fingers in or not. 

"Mhhh... brother... you look ravishing." Loki teased with a growl, leaning down as he opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out to let it run over the tip of Thor's cock. 

"Ah-- Loki! Gods!" Thor moaned desperately and Loki took him into his mouth greedily, only long enough to feel precome dripping from Thor's tip. He didn't even need to suck too much because he'd been denying Thor his orgasm for good forty minutes at least, simply brushing his fingers against Thor's prostate over and over again, pulling back as soon as Thor had gotten close to spilling. 

But now he would release him from his misery. 

"Are you ready?" Loki asked, just to be sure. He didn't want to hurt Thor after all. 

Thor nodded. "Yes. Just-- get on with it already!"

This was new. Loki wasn't used to hearing Thor begging for it. But it was wildly satisfying to hear. This had been one of the reasons why Loki had wanted to try this - to have Thor writhing, _begging_ to be fucked by his little brother.

"Say the magic words, brother." Loki purred, coming down to bite down to Thor's neck, leaving yet another bruise on the tanned skin. 

Thor yelped, arching his back as he tried to get closer and find some much needed friction so much that Loki started thinking Thor actually never really cared to find a good reason why Loki shouldn't fuck him right here and now. He just didn't want to admit it. At least this was what slowly dawned to him and Loki grinned at this assumption. Seeing Thor like this was satisfying and Loki knew he was the only one who ever got to see Thor like this. 

"Please, Loki."

"Please, Loki?... _What did I say_?"

"Please... My king. Fuck me."

That was it. That was everything Loki wanted to hear and he grabbed the lube that was discarded somewhere between their bed sheets. It was strange because in the beginning, Loki had rolled his eyes when Thor had asked him to call him his king in bed. Now that Thor did the same to him... Loki could definitely feel the pleasure of it. Once he found the lube, Loki pulled out his two fingers from Thor, eliciting a gasp. But he didn't care for that now. Instead, he coated his own - rather neglected and begging - cock until it was completely covered and slick before bending down again, hovering over Thor with one forearm resting next to Thor's head, the other moving down so he could grab Thor's thigh and hoist it up over his own shoulder so he had a better access. 

Then, he finally started to push in, immediately feeling Thor's muscles tensing around him out of pure reflex. It was tight, _so_ , so tight and Loki found it difficult to even enter Thor. But he kept pushing, listening to Thor with one ear, noticing that his breathing got heavier. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Loki was completely buried inside Thor and they both stilled, breathing heavily and trying to remain calm for a moment so they both could adjust to the stretch and the tightness. Loki was balls deep and there was literally no space left between them. 

 

It was wonderfully warm and Loki had to use every bit of his self-control so he wouldn't just start rutting into Thor mindlessly. 

"Thor--- by the Norns, let me move!" Loki almost demanded and Thor tilted his head back, clenching his fists before Loki could see him nod. 

This was all he needed and without any further warning, Loki started pulling back out until only his tip was in, teasing Thor's entrance for a few seconds before he pushed back in hard. Thor moaned loudly and he pulled at the cuffs again, but they wouldn't budge. 

"Don't hold your voice back, brother. I want to hear you." Loki ordered. 

Thor happily obliged and sweet moans left his lips while Loki rutted into him harder and harder with each thrust so the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin was audible in their entire room. 

"Loki... Loki- my king. Gods, more!!" Thor suddenly moaned, sending shivers down Loki's spine, but he happily obliged, moving his hips faster. He gritted his teeth, nails digging into the skin of Thor's thigh as he angled his hips until he found the perfect angle that would make Thor drive crazy. The sign that he found the right spot was clearly there when Thor arched his back, letting out a raspy whine into his ear. There. Right there!

Loki remembered the angle and made sure he would hit his prostate with each harsh thrust. He could feel his own sweat dripping down on Thor's body now and Thor squirmed underneath him, starting to move his hips against Loki's thrust, meeting his rhythm perfectly. 

Oh! He loved it indeed. Thor just never wanted to admit it. But Loki could see and clearly _hear_ how Thor loved it. 

This only spurred Loki more on and he kept up the pace, his forehead resting against Thor's neck as he lazily bit into the skin that was already completely covered in bite marks and bruises. The proof that he belonged to him and no one else. 

"Touch me." Thor growled, obviously frustrated. 

"No." Loki replied firmly. "I want you to come from just my cock."

Another moan left Thor's plump lips and he tilted his head to the side, desperately bucking against Loki who kept rutting into Thor hard, chasing Thor's and his own release. He pushed Thor's leg up a bit more so he could go even deeper - which apparently did the trick. A few more thrusts later, Thor suddenly jerked and his muscles twitched violently as his muscles tensed up around his cock, causing Loki's hips to stutter a little before he managed to continue. Then, only a heartbeat later, he could feel Thor's hot seed being spilled between them, coating Thor's stomach and Loki's chest with a creamy and sticky white texture. 

Loki himself didn't need more than five or six more thrusts before he came with a roar as well and he spilled right into Thor's hole, riding out his orgasm for a while longer. Thor was rather sensitive now, he could feel it by the way he was twitching beneath him, but Loki continued rocking his hips, ignoring how Thor's body moved a little away and he whined at the overstimulation now. 

Though when his orgasm faded as well, Loki came to a stop, letting out a long and heavy breath. That was all there was to hear during the next minutes. Both of them - completely exhausted and trying to catch their breaths. 

Loki didn't even know how long he was still lying on top of Thor and having his now softening cock buried in Thor's ass, but after a while, it was Thor who started talking again. 

"Loki?"

"Mh..."

"Loki, pull out. You're getting heavy."

Funny to hear the same words Loki had used so often. But he did as Thor asked him to, pulling out very slowly and leaning back so he could look at the effects. Thor's hole was stretched wide open still, the ring of muscles burning red. He was obviously quite sore, but he wasn't bleeding - which was perfect. 

"Still so open and ready for me..." Loki said with a grin, looking up at Thor again after watching his own come dripping out of Thor. 

Thor's cheeks immediately blushed in a deep red again and he parted his lips, looking to the side. 

Loki bit down to his lower lip before letting out a warm laugh, leaning down again to catch Thor's lips for a firm and loving kiss. 

"Don't lie to me. You enjoyed it." Loki pointed out and Thor scoffed.

"If you know, why would you want me to say it?"

"Come on, I want to hear it."

"....Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Yes, I enjoyed it." Thor finally admitted and Loki brushed his hand against Thor's cheek. 

"I knew you'd love it."

"You were right, like always, Loki. Are you satisfied now?" Thor replied with an annoyed growl, apparently already having enough of Loki's teasing again.

"Not quite." Loki replied and let his hands run up and down Thor's still lightly trembling thigh. "Seeing you being slicked up like this... I do think you can take another round." Loki dared. "Can you?"

Thor pressed his lips together and considered it for a moment. Then, he closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, his cheeks still deeply red.

"I can."

Thor would never show anyone he could be obedient like this. But Loki. He would show Loki. And Loki truly appreciated this side of Thor. He loved it, and he loved that Thor was so willing to share it with him.


End file.
